LayFlat Earthdawn Dharlomei Journal 1
(M) Daxan, there you are. I have some silver to split with you. That story you told me last week about Lemnock, I told it to a librarian at Throal. He was interested in the news and gave me ten silver for it. So how about a bottle of wine. (D) Oh Meseos, that is good news, but I have heard of more troubling rumors from that region. I spoke with the caravan returning from the north. They recognized Dharlomei from the description I gave them. Seems he is traveling with a group of adventures. He had a hand in liberating a village from the torment of a Despair Thought. (M) Really! How can that be bad news? It is good to see he has helped remove a horror from the world. (D) Well the horror is good news, but I worry about their increasing numbers. Aside from that, the caravan told me of a castle where the residents fended off a group of ork mercenaries thanks to this same group. (M) Why could your mood be down on news of these events? Perhaps he has overcome his grief. (D) It is more than it seems friend. I worry for Dharlomei. The humans in that area never trusted the orks, due to the increase of raids recently. But even they were taken aback by Dharlomei’s savagery. He murdered many orks that otherwise might have surrendered. (M) I see. I do hope he is not succumbing to the darker side of his profession. He is an archer correct? (D) Yes, his predicament does worry me. However this is the least of my worries. I have heard some troubling rumors from the ork cavalrymen. Have you wondered why their raids are increasing lately? (M) Perhaps the drought is forcing them to steal more? (D) No that is not it. I have heard of a horror lurking on the plains. The cavalrymen say it feeds off of the bond that the rider and mount share. It severs the bond and feeds off the anguish it causes. I have heard it is shaped like a giant despair thought, however its body is comprised of the mounts and riders it has consumed. It has 20 or more hooves, many arms with spear and sword. It prowls the plains forcing the riders further south. They say when it approaches the very earth itself shudders under the weight, and the deafening thunder of the hooves can be heard miles away. (M) These are just rumors? (D) Well no one has survived an encounter with it. So just hearsay. Perhaps though it may be connected with the destruction of Lemnock. I have also asked some friends of mine in the south to see if any merchants are selling an unusually high amount of elvish weave. They could still be enslaved somewhere making textiles for the wealthy. (M) Let us hope they are well, I can't image fewer fates worse than being consumed by such a monster. It would be a blessing if it were slavers instead.